The Days After
by Scaredforhttyd3
Summary: "Hiccup couldn't believe it. Astrid Hofferson had practically asked him to kiss her. And now she was sitting right next to him. Legs touching, her head resting on his shoulder. He just couldn't believe."
1. Chapter 1

**So these will be a small collection of drabbles and one shots following the episode _Blindsided._ I really loved the episode but I wanted more. I mean...they had just kissed and what not, but then it just _ended_. And I'm a sucker for awkward hiccstrid XD there will for sure be at least two, but I'm sure there will be more that that. Basically these will be just like the title says; The days following _Blindsided._ Tell me what you think in the reviews! **

Hiccup couldn't believe it. _Astrid Hofferson_ had practically _asked_ him to kiss her. And now she was sitting _right next to him_. Legs touching, her head resting on his shoulder. She was letting him wrap an arm around her shoulder. And she snaked an arm around his waist. He just couldn't believe it. It seemed unreal. He had waited so long for this moment, dreamt about as a young boy, and know it was actually happening. He hesitated, before letting his head rest atop her's, sighing in contentment. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, and they sat like that for Thor knew how long, content with just being in each other's arms, watching the sun set. But... once the sun was nothing but a dull glow reflecting of the water, the silence slowly became...awkward. Like one of them should say something...but didn't know _what_ _to_ say.

"So..." Hiccup started, lifting his head to look at his lap, hand fidgeting restlessly with the hem of his shirt.

"So...?"

"So...this is what you wanted it to mean?" Hiccup asked, keeping his gaze on his lap. He was still in shock over what had just happened.

Astrid let out a quiet laugh as she too lifted her head, sitting up a bit straighter, "Yea...Yea I guess it was. I've...wanted it for a long time actually."

They both turned to look at each other, before leaning in closer, and closer, and closer until their lips met in a long, sweet kiss. They pulled away, both smiling brightly, looking into each other's eyes. Hiccup pecked her lips once more before grabbing her hand and standing up, bringing her up with her.

"Umm..we should probably...head back...it's getting late," Hiccup said, bringing a nervous hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, yea uhhh...yea I guess I am pretty tired," Astrid said uncertainly, looking down to the ground, not really knowing how to end this conversation. I mean..were they an official couple now? She sure hoped so...although she didn't know if she was ready to tell the gang yet. She wasn't up to their teasing right now.

"Are you feeling ok? Should I go get Gothi?"

"No, I'm fine, Hiccup," Astrid explained with a smile. Oh, Hiccup. Always such a worry wart. "Really. Just tired. It's been a long day."

"Yea... um, Ok, well, humm...I'll see you tomorrow..?"

"Definitely. Morning flight?" The shield maiden asked hopefully.

"Yea, of course. Wouldn't miss it," Hiccup added with a smile. Had she just asked him out on a...on a _date!?_ Oh good gods, he felt like he was gonna pass out.

"Ok," she chuckled, before letting her eyes rest on the wooden deck below them, tucking her bangs behind her ear. She quickly pecked his cheek before trotting off towards her hut, hand sliding out of his as she left. He just smiled like a fool as he watched his...his girlfriend's form disappear into the darkness. _Oh Thor! Astrid Hofferson was his girlfriend!_ The kind, smart, funny, beautiful warrior was his partner in battle, second in command, best friend, and _girlfriend._ He felt like the luckiest man in the archipelago. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Okay, so I really hope I captured their relationship. I know I hate it when people don't capture their relationship correctly, so I _really_ hope I did a good job. If you have a requested story that would fit in here plz let me know in the com**

 **ments! Thx for all the love and support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I read in the comments that this could spin into a longer story and I figured, why not! This one is just a wee bit longer, and takes place the next morning after the last chapter(:**

Astrid awoke to sunlight spilling into her hut, terrible terrors chirping on the rooftops. It was a beautiful morning, perfect for flying. She was about to sit up, when the memories of last night flooded her mind. Her cheeks grew warm and she smiled. It was a beautiful morning for a flight. A flight with Hiccup. Astrid sat up, slipped on her boots, and quickly fashioned her hair into a neat braid before exiting her hut. Astrid hurriedly fed Stormfly her breakfast before trotting down the ramp to Hiccup's hut, knowing he'd be awake. He was probably held up in his loft mulling over Dragon Eye notes. That, or going over the plan to stop Viggo for the hundredth time. He really needed a break. Which is why a morning flight would do him good. She gave a hard rap to the door, and immediately it flew open. Toothless was there, holding the lever in his mouth. He gave her a gummy smile, telling her her to enter. She walked in and heard the door slide shut behind her. The room was dimly lit, with only a small torch in the far corner. But the shield maiden saw who she was looking for hunched over a desk in the far corner, muttering gibberish to himself. She shook her head. _Typical Hiccup._ She silently made her way towards the desk, before leaning over his shoulder and whispering, "Whatcha doin?" She laughed when he gave a squeak and practically jumped out of his skin, tumbling to the floor. He looked up at her and glared playfully.

"Don't scare me like that," Hiccup muttered as he pushed himself up. He bent down and picked up all his papers that had fallen with him.

"And what can I do for you, milady?" He asked as he set the papers down in a neat stack.

"Remember? You said we could go on a flight this morning," Astrid reminded. Although she wasn't at all bothered that he had forgotten. She knew he was stressed. So as long as she got the exhausted leader out of his hut to enjoy himself a bit, she was happy. And plus, maybe it would give them a chance to talk...about what happened last night...

"Oh-oh...uhhh, yea, yea," he stuttered, becoming red in the face an rubbing the back of his neck, "of course. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her out of his hut, smiling shyly. Astrid just smiled down at their hands, loving how right it felt.

"Toothless," Hiccup called once they were out of the hut, "Come on, bud. Morning flight?"

Toothless barked as he bounded out of the building, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He shaked in excitement before giving Hiccup a nudge, telling him to get on.

"Ok, bud," Hiccup laughed, putting his foot in the stirrup before swinging his other leg over and clicking in his prosthetic. "Ready, milady?" He asked with a flourish, holding out his hand. Astrid chuckled and rolled her eyes, but grabbed his hand and hopped on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, head resting on his neck. He was too tall for her to rest her head on his shoulder now, but she didn't mind.

"Let's go, bud!"

Toothless shrieked and zipped into the sky, going higher and higher at neck-breaking speads. Until, suddenly, he leveled off, now just soaring smoothly above the clouds. Astrid sighed, leaning into Hiccup even more, just taking in the view. In front of her, a thin layer of clouds stretched as far as the eye could see. On her right she could make out Dragon's Edge. The island was just starting to wake up, with the twins doing their ridiculous morning show, and Snotlout screaming something at them. Most likely telling then to _shut up._ Then to her left, the vast expanses of the ocean, the light that reflected off the surface making it practically blinding.

"So...about last night Hiccup.." Astrid started, not really sure how to bring it up, "what...what does this mean?"

"Uhhh...I-I-I don't know...your better at this stuff then me...w-what do you think?" He asked, craning his neck so he could see her. Astrid's cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes.

"Awm...I-I don't know...I mean, I was kind of hoping that...that..."

Hiccup let out a nervous chuckle, before bringing a hestitant hand up to clasp around hers, looking down at them. "Yea...yea me too."

Astrid's smile broadened, leaning into him once more. With the view, the wind whipping past her face, and her...her _boyfriend. Oh Odin, Hiccup Haddock is my boyfriend!_ She couldn't believe it. The brave, kind, handsome, strong, and funny heir was her leader, partner in battle, best friend, and _boyfriend._ She could stay here forever.

 **Chances are I'll do more. And once again, if you have any requests please let me know. I would love to do them![:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had some crappy stuff going on, so I wasn't really in the mood to write. But I'm here now! Sorry this is so short, but I really don't have the energy to wtite anything longer. Sorry *chuckled nervously* but anyway, enjoy!**

Hiccup and Astrid had just gotten back from their flight, and were now heading to the clubhouse, hand in hand. The gang's laughter could be heard from inside the building, hinting everyone was there. Astrid halted abruptly beside the door, stopping Hiccup in his tracks.

"We can't tell them yet," Astrid blurted, unwinding her hand from Hiccup's. Hiccup gave her a bemused expression, but nodded and continued walking, Astrid once again falling into step beside him. When they rounded the corner to enter the clubhouse, the sight that greeted them was chaos and...more chaos. Fishlegs was sitting quietly at the table, munching on his breakfast while eyeing the twins worriedly. Ruff was trying to see how many weapons' boxes she could stack on Tuff's head. She was currently putting the finishing touch, Chicken, on Tuffnut's head the way one would put the star on a snoggletog tree. The crates were swaying and creaking dangerously, looking ready to fall at any moment. And lastly, Snotlout running into the building, his rear end on fire. He plopped himself onto a water trough. A stream of smoke fluttered over his head.

"Ahhh, sweet relief."

"Oh, hey guys!" Fishlegs greeted, sounding almost relieved. Probably because he didn't have to deal with the twins alone anymore.

Astrid chuckled, while Hiccup just smiled. They made their way to the table and sat down, both grabbing their breakfast that sat on the middle of the table.

"No, nononoNO!" howled Tuff as the crates,and chicken, tumbled to the floor. "Chicken?! Oh, Chicken. Come, come chicken," he said, patting his legs the way you would call a dog. Chicken gave a cluck before waddling over to Tuffnut, jumping into his arms. Tuff got up, dusted off his clothes, and sat down at the table. Ruffnut came at sat next to her brother.

"Where were you two, anyway?" Snotlout grumbled as he lifted himself out of the trough, also coming to sit at the table, grabbing his breakfast.

Hiccup and Astrid both blushed a light pink, earning strange looks from the group.

"Uhhh-umm," Hiccup stuttered.

"Hiccup slept in, so I went to get his butt out of bed," Astrid explained hurriedly. The gang stared for a moment, before shrugging and going back to their food. Hiccup and Astrid both gave each other relieved looks, and ate their food as well.

"What are we going to tell them?" Hiccup questioned.

"I don't know," admitted Astrid. After eating, they had retired to Hiccup's hut. "I-I don't know if it's a good idea to tell them about us... I mean, with all that's going on right now? They don't need this on their plate too."

Hiccup just stared at the ground, a dopey grin plastered on his features.

"What?" Astrid laughed, cocking her head to the side.

"Us," Hiccup said, twiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Yes..." Astrid said in slow confusion, "What about it?"

"I-I just- I can't..."

Astrid laughed again, taking a step towards him. "Yea, me too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, Hiccup meeting her half way. Their lips connected in a long kiss. Suddenly, they heard the door fly open, and they jumped apart instantly. They looked to the doorway wide eyed. There stood Heather, arms crossed and a knowing smirk on her face. The couple flushed crimson. Then Astrid noticed she still had her arms around Hiccup's neck. She jerked them off, and tried to stammer a reply.

"Umm-uhh-this isn't what it looks like," Astrid blurted, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Mmmhmm," Heather said, clearly not convinced.

Astrid frowned in embarrassment. She rushed forward and grabbed Heather by the shoulder, dragging her out of the hut and around the corner. Heather was grinning madly.

"Astrid, please tell me that was what it looked like."

"U-uhh, I-"

"Oh, Thor, Astrid!" Heather exclaimed, "why didn't you tell me! This is amazing! Finally! You and-"

Astrid cut her off, making loud _shh_ noises. "We haven't told anyone yet," she explained in a hushed tone, "so just keep this on the down low, okay? Please?"

Heather sighed but nodded. "Fine. But still!" Heather grabbed Astrid by the shoulders. "You and Hiccup!" She said this in a loud whisper. "You and that, unassuming, heroic, dragon rider, huh?"

Astrid scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Now go get back to your man! I'll try to keep the gang at bay for awhile."

"Thank you," Astrid breathed before turning around and darting back into the hut, closing the door behind her. "Heather said she won't tell anyone."

"Thank Thor." Hiccup was still standing in the middle of his hut awkwardly, his blush still staining his face red.

"Relax, Hiccup. Heather promised to keep the gang busy for awhile."

"In...in that case...you wanna take a walk by the beach? I-I have to check on the watchtower anyway so..."

Astrid chuckled at his nervousness. "Sure."

So together, hand in hand, side by side, they walked, enjoying their alone time. One thing was for sure. They couldn't wait for the future.

 **Lame ending, I know. But I really do suck at them. I have an idea for a story that I think is really cool, so hopefully I'll get something up in the next week or so. Although I make no promises bc, life happens. Hope you understand. Thanks for all the love and support! See ya next time!**


End file.
